An RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag having a rectification circuit in which a diode connected to an antenna or a diode-connected MOS transistor (hereinafter, also referred to as a diode or the like) is arranged is known (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 to 3). A diode or the like connected to an antenna turns on when the communication distance between an RFID tag and a radio communication device becomes short and a signal of a large amplitude is supplied. The voltage that is rectified by the rectification circuit of the RFID tag is limited to a threshold voltage when the diode or the like turns on. The voltage that is rectified by the rectification circuit of the RFID tag is limited by arranging the diode or the like connected to the antenna, and therefore the semiconductor element constituting the rectification circuit of the RFID tag may be prevented from deteriorating.